Grease Gone Wrong
by Nathan and Sarah
Summary: A spoof of the musical Grease written by Sarah and Nathan, mainly Nathan. This is not based on the movie, it's based on the Broadway version. Also, keep in mind, pony is a replacement for all curse words. PLEASE r&r!
1. Part 1

**GREASE**

(gone wrong)

Scene 1: Rydell Alma Mater and Parody

Students: (sing gay song about their school)

Eugene: (gives gay speech about his school)

Students: (sing punked out song their school)

Scene 2: Summer Nights

Jan: Marty, give me some food!

Marty: My coleslaw

Rizzo: Yo, yo, hobo Joe! (enters)

Marty: Rizzo shouldn't you have said your line AFTER you entered

Rizzo: Shut up!

Doody: I hate food. Want a sardine?

All: Ponies no!

Kenickie: Hey, guys! Guess what? I'm gonna get a car named "Greased Lightning!"

Roger: And we care why…?

Kenickie: Cause I said so!

Sonny: Pony Mrs. Lynch!

Mrs. Lynch: What does pony mean?

Sonny: Never mind.

Doody: Don't you hate it when people say never mind?

Frenchy: I brought Miss Junkie-I mean, Goody-Goody!

Sandy: (has a joint in her mouth) Yo, Sandy's in da house!

Jan: Marty, I want rice pudding down my bra!

Marty: My rice pudding

Patty: Hi! Like, OMG! I'm here! To invade! Your personal! Life!

Frenchy: Oh god…

Patty: Guys! I'm like! The Student Council! President!

Rizzo: Get a life.

Sandy: Dude, it's like, Vice-President.

Patty: Same! Dif! Try out! For! Cheerleading! Or! Else!

Sandy: Should I be scared?

Marty: OMG I broke a nail

Doody: (nerdily says hi to Danny)

Kenickie: Nerdily isn't a word, moron!

Sonny: See any hotties over there?

Doody: I hate hotties.

Danny: No way in ponies! ExceptSandybutshedoesntcountbecausetechniquallyIhaventseenheryet.

Rizzo: Okay the pools full of Clorox whos the guy?

Roger: Hey Danny, did you fuck anyone this summer?

Sonny: Don't you mean pony?

Danny: Well, there's techniqually a song here but I'll just sum it up in one line. It's easy.

Danny and Sandy: (sing a song that could have easily been summed up in one line)

Jan: So what's his name and what school does he go to?

Sandy: His name's Danny, and he goes to Rydell, but I'm not supposed to know that yet, so pretend I never said anything.

Jan: O

Marty: M

Frenchy: F

Rizzo: G

Kenickie: So, what's her name and what school does she go to?

Danny: see above


	2. Part 2

Sonny: If she goes to Rydell why isn't Rizzo introducing her to us?

Rizzo: Yes I am! (enters and calls Danny a greaseball) Sandy this is Danny Danny this is Sandy yadda yadda yadda goodbye

Danny: Ew, it's you!

Sandy: Excuse me? What did you say?

Danny: I said, ew, it's you!

Sandy: SAY IT TO MA FACE!

Frenchy: Sandy! Give it a rest! (pulls her away)

Sandy: I'm watchin' you, Zuko.

Danny: Golly, isn't she so sweet?

Patty: Am I supposed to exit now?

Grease Fanatics: YES!

Marty: Screw Danny! Let's all have a sleepover at my house even though we only met Sandy less than a scene ago!

Rizzo: Yeah, Danny's the biggest creep of all. Or should I say "Dan"? (starts laughing hysterically. Frenchy drags her offstage.)

Scene 3: Those Magic Changes

Doody: Hi guys! Can I randomly take out my guitar and play a messed up song that has absolutely nothing to do with the plot of the story?

All: Sure!

Doody: (starts yelling out random letters) I hate guitars.

Scene 5: Greased Lightning (we'll do Scene 4 later)

Roger: Hey guys! Look! Fuzzy dice!

Doody: My fuzzy dice! (pounces on Roger, starts beating him up and grabs the dice)

Sonny: OMG GUYS LOOK! A SARDINE CAN! EVERYBODY HIDE!

Doody: Oh, so NOW you want a sardine…

Danny: You moron, that's Kenickie's car!

Kenickie: Hey guys! Like my new car? I just got it painted ! This is Greased Lightning, the car I was telling you guys about.

Roger: Ooohhhhhh, the one we didn't care about!

Kenickie: Exactly. Isn't it so cool? (breaks)

Doody: My fuzzy dice are specialler…

Kenickie: Well too bad for your fuzzy dice! Cause you're gonna have to sit through a whole song about how cool my car is!

All: (moan)

Kenickie: (sings a song about how cool his car is)

Sonny: Are you done yet?

Kenickie: Uh huh.

Danny: OMG HI RIZZO!

Rizzo: OMG HI GUYS! (enters)

Marty: Again, Rizzo, you should have entered BEFORE…

Rizzo: Shut up Marty. Go back to the slumber party. Hey, Kenickie, can we make out in your car?

Kenickie: OK! (they start making out in Greased Lightning. It breaks again.)

Kenickie: Oh no! Whatever are we to do?

Doody: Why don't you just make out in my fuzzy dice?

Rizzo: OK! (the two of them make out in Doody's fuzzy dice)

Scene 6: Cheerleading Practice

Sandy: (says gay cheer about her school)

Danny: Hi Sandy! I love you.

Sandy: No you don't!

Danny: Yes I do.

Sandy: Okay, I believe you now. And I'm assuming you don't love anyone else.

Danny: Right.

Patty: Hi! Danny! Love! Me!

Danny: Ok, sure, Patty! And to make you even happier, I'll tryout for cheerleading! And copy down your homework!

Patty: Oh! Isn't he! The coolest!

Sandy: Shut up.

Patty and Sandy: (say another gay cheer about their school)


	3. Part 3

Scene 4 (I told you we'd do it later): Freddy My Love

Vera Fontaine: (makes messed up announcement)

Frenchy: Sandy can I rip apar…I mean…PIERCE your ears?

Sandy: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! (starts running in slow motion)

Jan: Ohhh I get it, they're playing tag. How cute.

Rizzo: Jan gimme a bite of that

Jan: MY TWINKIE

Frenchy: (taps Sandy) You're it!

Sandy: Hehehe…(starts running after Frenchy) Wait…shouldn't I be running AWAY from you?

Frenchy: Teehee

Sandy: grrrrrrr

Frenchy: Marty I need a needle.

Marty: K. (gives Frenchy a machine gun)

Frenchy: Don't worry Sandy this won't hurt at ALL.

Rizzo: I KEEL SANDY

Jan: Hey no fair I wanted to kill her!

Sandy: (barfs)

Marty: Does there have to be barfing in every single story? Now my rug's filthy.

Frenchy: Shaddup neat freak.

Marty: Well I guess I'll just randomly put on my robe that I got from this dude named Freddy from Japan.

Jan: Hey Marty that's a cool robe where'd you get it?

Rizzo: If you love that dude so much why dontcha just sing a song about how much you love him!

Frenchy: Oh god…prepared to be annoyed the ponies out of.

Marty: (sings a song about how much she loves Freddy and annoys the pony out of everyone)

Jan: Well, glad that's over, now back to my Twinkie.

Scene 7: Look at me I'm Sandra Dee/We Go Together

Vera Fontaine: (makes messed up announcement)

Marty: Don't I look Boola-boola?

Rizzo: Greaseball, go to the dance with me or die! (enters)

Danny: Uh…I pick dying.

Rizzo: Please?

Danny: No! You have to sing a song making fun of Sandy in order…HI SANDY!

Eugene: You know that Greaseball, Sandy?

Sandy: I g2g right Eugene?

Eugene: No you don't! Why don't you go flirt with Sonny?

Sandy: Hey there stud.

Sonny: H-hi…

Danny: Hey she never called ME a stud before!

Rizzo: Sandy can you please leave? I was just about to sing a song making fun of you so Danny would go to the dance with me.

Sandy: Ok, I'll come back when the songs over. (exits upstage-right)

Rizzo: Now where was I?

Danny: You didn't start the song yet…

Rizzo: Right. (sings a song making fun of Sandy)

Danny: Okay NOW I'll go to the dance with you.

Sandy: Can I come back yet?

Grease Fanatics: YES!

Sandy: Yay! (starts fighting with Rizzo.) Oh yeah, and the Greaseball's a creep.

Rizzo: Well we all know THAT!

Sandy: (randomly storms out)

Danny: Hey Rizzo wanna go to the dance with me?

Rizzo: We've discussed this before.

Roger: Jan, I have always loved you, now will you go to the dance with me?

Jan: (starts eating Roger)

Roger: I take that as a "yes"…

Doody: Hey you're cute.

Frenchy: Thanks, so are you.

Doody: Ummm…

Frenchy: Uhhh…  
Doody: (hyperventilates)

Sonny: Hey Kenickie, you wanna go to the dance with me?

Kenickie: Um, unlike you, I'm not bi.

Doody: (stares longingly at Sonny)

Kenickie: What are you lookin' at, Howdy Doody?

Sonny: Read "Me and my guitar", then maybe you'll get it.

Marty: Is anyone gonna tell me if I look Boola-boola?

Eugene: You look extremely Boola-boola, Marty!

Marty: Anyone BESIDES Eugene?

Eugene: Oh, Marty, would you like to go to the…

Marty: Accompanist, that's your cue!

Accompanist: Right…(starts playing intro music)

All: (start singing in gibberish)

Curtain: (closes)

House Lights: (go on)

Audience: (takes 15 minute intermission

Curtain: (re-opens)

Act 2: (begins)


End file.
